


Captivate

by Aeneid



Series: The Night Rabbit [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Death Threats, F/M, Male rape, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita Sougo knew he had to exercise utmost caution when dealing with a Yato… but he never knew he had to deal with a deranged and slightly insane female who also happened to be the younger sister of the galaxy’s most wanted man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivate

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy warning for this fanfiction. Possible trigger warnings such as abuse and rape. I can’t stress that enough.
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you think of this fanfiction. Honestly, this is the first time I got out of my comfort zone and delved into this type of writing. I am not sure if I did this correctly, nor if I may offend people with this… but I hope I haven’t. Hopefully.
> 
> Fanfiction is dedicated to Rin/tenplates over at Tumblr, as this was based on her headcanon and I just went, “hey what a nice idea” and decided to write this.
> 
> For now, it is a one-shot, as I feel that writing this type of fanfiction drains me emotionally.
> 
> Again, possible trigger warnings such as abuse and rape. Don’t say I did not warn you enough.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_Captivate_ **

**1 _archaic_  :  seize, capture**

**2 : to influence and dominate by some special charm, art, or trait and with an irresistible appeal**

**Source:[ **Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary**](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/captivate)**

 

* * *

 

Okita Sougo could probably call this one of the greatest achievements in his life.

Of course, the greatest achievement he would ever obtain in his lifetime would be to steal away the vice-commandership from that Hijikata Toshirou whom he had always hated since time immemorial, but that was not the point right now. Inside the Shinsengumi compound, they held a rather dangerous person… one who was so dangerous, they had to keep her bound with the strongest material possible in existence, as she might use her strength to break free and wreak havoc in the compound. Okita had made sure to heavily injure the captive in an attempt to weaken and to buy time for them so they would know how to deal with someone like her. Despite their efforts, they knew the injuries they inflicted wouldn’t last too long, for someone like her had the ability to heal the injuries they sustain. The captive was an Amanto… a Yato, to be exact, she had remarkable healing abilities, and  _she_  was a dangerous threat to everyone living in Edo.

According to the latest report gathered by Yamazaki, their female captive happened to be the younger sister of the newest Admiral of the Harusame pirates, an Amanto syndicate group that allied itself with the Kiheitai extremist group. Curiously, the report stated that the siblings were not in tandem with one another, for their paths have never crossed. Amusingly though, while her brother conquered the galaxy one planet at a time, this young girl of sixteen years was causing havoc in Edo as a small time thief and a violent fighter who sent a lot of her victims to the general hospital. The police, unfortunately, was unable to capture her because of the violent way she would resist arrest, injuring some rank-and-file soldiers who had tried to apprehend her. Interestingly, Yamazaki’s reports indicate that she too went off to space at times whenever she was becoming clumsy in her attempts, but this time around, thanks to a brilliant entrapment operation he had thought of, they had finally managed to catch her. Hopefully, they would finally bring charges to the one that had been causing them a lot of stress… but not after he got into a fight with her, which resulted in him breaking her right arm to subdue her and she, in turn, broke his right leg. It was a bitch to walk around with a broken leg, as it hindered him from running or from doing the stances for his sword play, but at least they managed to capture a criminal that they had been hunting for two years.

Sougo did not like the fact that she would recover quickly from the broken arm while he was stuck with a cast and a pair of crutches for a month, but it was better than not being able to capture her at all.

This time around, he would  _definitely_  get the information he needed from her. He was one of the few who believed that she and her brother were secretly working together and was out to destroy Edo through petty thievery. His theory was that this woman called Kagura would do the distracting while both the Kiheitai and the Harusame would move in and deliver the finishing blow.

Before that happens, he would make sure to prevent that. What better way to start than to interrogate her?

* * *

_Stupid, stupid. Why did you let your pride get the best of you, Kagura? You’re utterly screwed!_

All she could see right now was the floor, metal bars, and the boring gray color of the room. Earlier, they had led her here while she was all tied up, and it surprised her that in this room that had four individual cells, she had the place all to herself. The tiny door where she had gone through was of standard size, and just outside of it stood one lone guard whose uniform matched the one who had been responsible for her detention. The ground was made up of soil, and at this, she grimaced, wondering how the hell she would at least keep herself clean while she was here. There was no pot of sorts in sight, so how the hell was she going to relieve herself when the time comes? Not even a showering facility to boot, and this made her feel disgusted.

Tax robbers indeed.

Stuck in Edo’s police force’s prison cell, the dogs loyal to the Shogun had tied her up with ropes, a specially-made handcuff that even she could not break free from. It sucked that her broken arm had been unable to help her free herself from the bind she was literally in. The female Yato could break free from the ropes that bound her ankle, but the exhaustion was still evident in her body, and her whole body was sore.

Not only that, but she felt hungry.

… Who wouldn’t be exhausted after a twelve hour fight anyway?

She had to admit, that policeman had managed to hold his ground against her despite being an Earthling, a feat that impressed even someone as blood-thirsty as her. The calling of her blood had reacted the moment she had seen him, and while she thought he wasn’t that bad when it came to fighting, she had to admit, the man was good-looking enough to catch her attention. She, who had always been too busy quenching the thirst for blood that was in her very nature, was  _attracted_  to someone like  _him_ , a pathetic samurai who knew nothing but to use a  _katana_  in his own pathetic attempt to wound her. Never in her life would she imagine herself liking a pretty face, as Kagura thought it would be  _impossible_  for someone like her, who was currently following the footsteps of her deranged older brother, minus the pointless killings he had been doing. On the bright side, she, on the other hand, was slowly getting to where Kamui was at: slowly killing people who had dared to cross her path, those who had dared to underestimate her, and those who had dared angered her.

That policeman had signed his death warrant… and she would fulfil that on his behalf.

…  _If_  she could get out of this mess first.

Tentatively, she tested her legs, and found herself wincing at the soreness. The cuts that had been there earlier were fading as her healing abilities were slowly making its way to undo the damage of the fight. Kagura felt the pounding in her heart at the thought of ripping him apart with her hands, or if she was lucky, she would use his own blade against him and stab him, a pool of blood underneath him. A slow and painful death was in order, and it fitted him  _perfectly._

Just one mistake… and she would make him pay dearly for it.

Clad in her traditional red dress, her whole body had ropes wrapped all over her ankles, torso, while a pair of handcuffs secured her wrist. This was enough for the vermillion-haired Amanto to begin plotting Okita Sougo’s demise by her hands as she laid down on the dirty floor of the prison cell where she was held. Deemed too dangerous to be grouped together with the other criminals, they had her imprisoned in one of the holding cells for the far more dangerous criminals, as the guards who took charge of keeping watch were the captains themselves.

At least they were foolish enough not to send someone down to check from time to time if she was still alive, as the distraction would unnerve her with her planning.

Distraction was the last thing she needed, and a fool-proof plan was what she was concocting.

 _I’m gonna kill you_ , she vowed.

* * *

 

It has been three days since they held her captive, and to her relief, her broken arm had been healed. Kagura knew that with her body nearly recovered, it was now the perfect time to get out of prison and run off to the safest place for her, which would mean the vast galaxy above. She would have to stay out of Earth for a long, long time until they forget about her, or even get distracted by some other issue, but at least while she is in space, no one would dare pursue her. The plan she had right now was to go to the nearest planet her body would be most willing to go to, train there, and build up both her technique and strength. She had to admit, Edo always changed whenever she was back, and as they kept saying over and over again, she had to always prepare for the worst.

… Like right now, she was preparing for the worst as soon as she saw that familiar-looking police officer walk in, crutches on both his hands, while his right leg was wrapped around in a cast. Immediately, she felt her blood grow hot at the sight of him as her body gave out the indication that it felt rage… and that the only way it would be appeased would be when she had beaten the bloody crap out of him. Imagining his pretty face caked with blood and dirty was threatening to make her cackle, but she bit her tongue, not wanting to draw any attention to herself until the time was right.

_Idiot. No weapon on him, and he just barges in. You really are dumb._

It was insane that he did not bring any type of weapon with him while a Yato whom they had classified as ‘dangerous’ was inside a prison cell… or was it because they were so confident that she wouldn’t do  _anything_? Once again, she tried to stop herself from laughing, and instead bit the inside of her cheek when she felt laughter nearly escape her mouth.

_I need to control myself._

“Comfortable?” was the first thing he asked as soon as he sat on a nearby chair, placing his crutches against the steel bars of the jail cell. Okita slumped forward, the back of the chair pressed against his chest. From his view point, he could see the vermillion-haired girl, her hair not in buns anymore, as the cloth ornaments were now dirty and scattered across the floor. Her hair was unkempt as it was now loose and colored a darker shade of orange, thanks to the dirt, while her face and upper arms were covered with soot. Her wrists have been handcuffed in front of her with those special metal pair that he had commissioned from the blacksmith while her arms and torso were bound together with at least three layers of rope. Her ankles were also bound, as well as her legs, and the ropes were tied all over her calves.

“… Do I  _look like_  I’m enjoying this?” was her angry reply, her tone filled with hatred. Seeing him staring down at her with an impassive expression was enough to piss her off. “And for the record, I haven’t had a bath in days. A lady must at least look presentable—”

“We can always drench you with water. Thanks for the tip.” He said sardonically, enraging her further.

Kagura knew she should’ve calm down as she had told herself earlier, but the urge to break everything in him had been too great that she had surprised even herself when she managed to stand up despite the binds and slammed herself against the jail cell. “FUCK YOU!” she yelled angrily as she slammed further against the bars, the metal clanging and even denting at the sheer force she was expending. One of the crutches fell, narrowly missing the injured policeman, and with that, he stood up, retrieved both his crutches, and sighed.

“You’re too uncooperative. See ya later, China girl.”

_China girl?! What the hell is wrong with you?!_

With that, he hobbled out of the holding cells while she yelled at him to come back and face her like a man. On the tenth attempt to slam open the metal bars, the doors opened, and in came three Shinsengumi rank-and-file soldiers. She braced herself with what they were about to do when they suddenly hoisted up a water hose and aimed it at her. The water pressure had been so strong that it had been enough to knock her off her feet. While she was down, they had aimed the hose further at her, slowly making their way down until they had reached her feet. When they were done, they turned the handle of the hose and left, leaving her shivering and caked with the mud from the ground.

She eyed the door angrily.

_I’ll make sure to stomp on your corpse over and over again when I do kill you._

* * *

 

After several days in captivity (seven days, to be exact), all thanks to her controlling her temper (more like repeating a mantra that he would die by her hands), that guy had decided that they could do away with the ropes… but had her ankles shackled with legcuffs that she suspected was just like her handcuffs, as she had been unable to break them apart. Despite that, she remained optimistic, subjecting herself to unhinging them  _slowly_ , day by day. By taking things slow, it would buy her both time and the trust of the police man whom she knew was becoming lenient. He probably thinks she was breaking down little by little, but hell, she was a very convincing actress. Even she was falling for her own act, but the calling of her blood was the factor that kept her anchored, and had been the sole driving force to remind her of what she had to do when she had the chance to break free.

“Do we have to resort to force-feeding you?” came the lazy drawl that would suddenly jolt her and immediately, she sat up to glare at the crutch-wielding guy whom she had last seen some days ago… or was it just yesterday? Kagura didn’t really count the days. It annoyed her that someone like him looked so serene and nonchalant about this whole thing while she was seething in anger. “They’re gonna blame me if you don’t eat because they’re gonna go all ‘you have to treat even the criminals in a humane manner’ bullshit on me, and it’s annoying. Go eat your food properly, China girl.”

When she did not respond and just glared at him, he sighed. “Look, either  _you_  do it yourself or I’ll have to move you into a room where we’ll force-feed you, but not before breaking another bone in your body so that we’ll be sure that you won’t try to escape.”

“… Fuck off.” She growled.

“Besides, your healing abilities will take care of those broken bones and injuries anyway.” He smirked. Just how much did he know about her clan anyway? “Besides, we wouldn’t have detained you this long if it wasn’t for your stupidity. Assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest? Very smart of you.” The mocking smile on his face was enough for her to stand up and slam herself against the bars of her cell, which made him sigh yet again.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that… and that’s so masochistic of you.” He remarked.

“Sadistic asshole.” She insulted.

“I know.” He puffed up his chest proudly, despite the fact that he looked quite silly sporting those crutches and a broken leg. “That’s what they all call me, a sadist.”

 _I’ll make sure to break you soon_ , she thought angrily.

“Eat, or I’ll break your left leg the next time I see you.” she would’ve laughed at the way he hobbled out of the detention area she was in, but the way he delivered his threat had been… unusual. It  _actually_  sent shivers down her spine, and the way his eyes glinted under the light was enough to make her feel fear, an emotion she though had long been gone in her system.

 _… Better humor that guy then. Just this once_. Picking up the spoon on the tray that was laid out a few meters from her, she began digging in on the bowl of gruel that they had prepared for her. It was tasteless, though she had to give them credit for not drugging her. Kagura had been wondering what they wanted from her, but a nagging feeling in her said that it may have something to do with Kamui. At this, she frowned, as she and Kamui have yet to cross paths, for the last time they have seen each other was when he had left their hometown. Twelve years, perhaps? She did not have any news regarding Kamui, though whenever she feels like it, she would keep tabs on his location… then forget about it afterwards.

It was so funny, her only keeping track of her brother whenever she felt like it.

_Guess that just means I’ve given up on him…_

How was she going to stop her brother when she couldn’t even do  _anything_ about her current situation? She  _was_  biding her time, but if it were Kamui, she had no doubt he would’ve broken free even before they could manage to shove him to the ground… and killed the lot of them if they had resisted. Such was the effect on her brother, as he had fully embraced his calling as a warrior since he could walk, while she resisted it long enough until her twelfth birthday, when some Earthlings had decided it would be fun to sexually harass her. Desperation had set in, and before she knew it, she had snapped and ripped all of their throats open, all four of her assaulters dead when she had snapped back to her senses.

Instead of feeling remorse, she had cackled at their demise, knowing that had she been a second too late, she would’ve been the one who would be left broken and crying. Her dormant Yato nature had been awaken, and she was thankful for it for saving her.

On that day, she had decided to live on as a proud warrior of the Yato clan… and little by little, she would fully embrace this side of her.

Like right now, when she plotted the demise of the person responsible for shackling her in this dump.

_Just you wait… I’ll have you broken under my hands._

Several days have passed, and before long, the two of them have entered in a weird setup of sorts. Every day, he would go to her detention cell, sit on the chair, interrogate her about what it was she knew about her brother or the ‘Kiheitai’ (whatever the fuck that was). It surprised her that they managed to bring up so much background information about her family during the interrogation, but anything about Kamui, she had to admit, she couldn’t answer. How was she to know where the hell her brother was when she hasn’t seen him in over a decade? Her conscience, when it wasn’t thinking up of how to murder him in different ways, was clear: she had no idea where and what Kamui was up to.

… It did not stop him from torturing her by carrying out those ‘baths’ where he would drench her from head to toe with a hose in an effort to ‘clean her’ whenever she was telling him that she needed one.

Right after that, he would then switch topics and talk about the most mundane things, then leave when she was becoming either unresponsive or annoyed at any of the comments he gave. While he did the talking, she did her own thing, which was to distract him with her insights, all the while tinkering with the cuffs on both her feet and wrists. By the third day of their setup, she had managed to loosen the hold on her right wrist, but was still nowhere near free. She also had no luck with her leg cuffs, and honestly, she was getting irritated with all of these.

_Hell, if one day, I snap, and these too snap off, I’ll make a run for it as soon as I can. I hope they’ll be dumb enough to open the cage and let me free._

* * *

 

“Sougo, I understand that the captive has been… treated to the barest minimum of luxury.” Said Kondo Isao, the commander of the Shinsengumi right after the meeting among all the division captains with him. Kondo knew that Sougo’s sole focus right now had been the prisoner he had brought some weeks ago, and while he had not been neglecting his regular duties, seeing the sandy-haired young man so into the captive came as a surprise to the older man. “But isn’t it time to put her in a better cell? At least, the one with a proper toilet inside the cell?”

“We usually bring her to the nearest toilet all chained every morning after she eats breakfast.” Replied the captain. “I’m not taking any chances by moving her to another cell without any restraints.”

“But hasn’t she been at least showing good behavior?” when Sougo gave out a bit of inclination to the comment with a short nod, Kondo continued. “If she is, then I do think she at least earns the right to be in a cell that has a private toilet and bath. All the prisoners do. It’s not as if she’s a wanted murderer who needs to be kept in an isolation cell.”

“Yeah, but—” just before he could explain why a Yato like her would be the most dangerous enemy they were holding prison despite no written criminal record, Kondo Isao gave him a look that said, ‘oh, come on, don’t worry too much about it!’, and made him sigh. “Fine.”

“I’ll take responsibility for it if anything happens, but I know you can handle it, Sougo!” the commander grinned and clasped a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder. “Do your best!”

“… Of course I will. I’ll handle that transfer myself tomorrow.” With a quick bow, the captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi walked off to deliver the news to their female prisoner.

Little did Kondo know that his sudden decision would change a person’s life in the worst way possible.

* * *

 

The next day, there was a nagging feeling inside him that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he tried to calm himself, but Sougo ignored it. He had been through worse situations, such as the rebellion within the police force and him getting caught up in yet another rebellion, but this time, against the former Shogun. What were those compared to a lone criminal anyway? Despite that, he knew he had to be on-guard. She was unpredictable, that China girl, and he will not be taking any chances. The way she glared at him with her azure-colored eyes did not escape his notice: she had the eyes of a killer, that’s for sure. That threat in mind was enough for him to ask for the assistance from men in his squad, and him, along with four of them, made their way to the detention room where she was located.

“Yo.” Was her greeting when they came in to the room. As soon as Okita found her with her legs tucked under the dirty dress she was wearing, his guard went up in an instant. “I’m ready.”

“Better behave yourself, or I’ll make sure you’re gonna spend the rest of your days in prison being tortured.” He warned.

“Of course!” she said sweetly, smiling at him. While most of the members of his squad blushed at her actions, he rolled his eyes in disgust and took the key from his pocket.

“Step out when I tell you to.” He signaled his men to take their positions when the time came for them to seize her and place the additional restraints on her. Just when Sougo unlocked the gate, she came dashing out of the prison cell and knocked out two of the men from his division with a swift blow to the heads with a running kick. How the hell she had managed to remove the shackles on her wrists and ankles shocked him as he had made sure that the material to be used in making those would be something that isn’t easily breakable, but he expected this of her.

_… I should’ve attached a ball and chain on her when I had the chance… damn it!_

The two officers who had drew out their  _katana_  suddenly dashed at her, and immediately, she ran up to the unconscious men’s side and grabbed their weapon. Frankly, she had never  _ever_  used a  _katana_  as she prefer fighting with her good old fists, but it was impossible to do right now. Clumsily using a weapon was a far better option than getting captured again by these Earthlings, and there was no way in hell she would allow it.

_Guess I have to change my plans. Not going to space anymore, but somewhere where they can’t catch me…!_

Unsheathing the blade, she threw aside the wooden sheath and prepared herself from their attack. In response, he drew his Kiku-Ichimonji RX-78 from the sheath and readied himself for battle up ahead. He may have a handicap right now, but now was not the time to think about his injury. Right now, he had to subdue her, one way or the other, even if it meant he had to hold his ground and trust his men to do the job for the meantime.

He could not afford himself to be merciful.

The fight was over in a few minutes. The two rookie cops had dashed at her, swinging their weapon in an attempt to wound her legs as not to let her move, but she had been quicker: the girl jumped up, twisted in the air, and managed to cut them across the backs with the weapon in her hand. One thing she did not discount on was when she landed, Okita had run up to her and knocked the weapon out of her hands, the bloodied blade flinging across the room. Before she could even react, he pointed the tip of the  _katana_  at her neck, his eyes merciless. “I’ll cut that throat open—”

“Now, now, it’s unfair for you to fight me when I’m weaponless.” She taunted him. “Where’s my umbrella?”

“Get it yourself.” He spat.

“That’s no way to treat a lady—” before she could even finish off her sentence, he nicked the side of her neck as a warning to her. “Why you…!” Okita had been unable to react when she did a quick leg sweep, making him fall down on his behind. He screamed in pain when his right leg hit the ground and had nearly passed out from the pain if it wasn’t for her grabbing the collar of his uniform, lifting him off the ground. The wounded officers had slowly managed to stand up and was about to attack her when she turned to them, an eerie smile on her face.

“Go on, try to wound me… and I kill him on the spot. You wouldn’t want that to happen, do you?”

Croaking, he managed a, “Don’t worry about me, incapacitate—” before being knocked out by a blow on the back of his neck. His katana fell down to the ground as soon as he was knocked out, and she, in turn, picked up the blade and turned to the two officers who looked at her with fear in their eyes. “Throw down your weapon, or I won’t hesitate to pierce him with his own sword, starting from his mouth down to wherever-the-hell-it’ll-go-out-of.” At this, she gave out a short laugh at the thought of him being killed by his own blade, but decided that it wouldn’t be fun if he died immediately.

She still had… other plans for him, after all.

Slinging him on her shoulder, she made sure he was steady before she bent down to retrieve the sheath and placing it back to cover the sharp blade. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t kill him… yet.” She said out loud to the two officers. “I’ll return him… but I’ll decide if he lives or dies. Follow me, and I’ll make sure I’ll kill each and every one of you here. Understand?”

Without waiting for their reply, Kagura bolted out of the holding cell, one hand on her captive, the other on the  _katana_ , and ran as fast as her legs could take her to the place where she knew were off-limits to the police. As much as she did not want to bide her time again, the fact that she kidnapped a rather high-ranked police officer was enough reason for them to pursue and arrest her, and that was the last thing she wanted. The Yato clan member had to recuperate for the meantime, gain her full strength, and hide out where they would never find her…

… and she knew just the place for her to hide out.

Besides, hiding out meant she could carry out  _everything_  she had planned to do with this man. What better way to force him to bend to her will than to make him feel what she went through when he tortured her?

The thought of someone like him  _begging_  for his life was enough to make her smirk.

She’ll show him.

* * *

 

“You’re finally awake.”

As soon as Okita opened his eyes, the creepy smile of the female Yato was the first thing he had seen. With eyes wide, he tried to bolt upright and push her away from him, though he was unable to sit up, as she had used all of her weight to pin him down by sitting on his torso. In response, he tried to swing his arms down to hit her, but she stopped him by catching the swing with just one hand.  When he tried to move from side to side, he found the sheath of his katana had been used as a make-shift wooden bar to bind his ankles together. The katana itself was nowhere to be found, and he suspected that she would use it against him.

“See this?” without hesitation, she grabbed the  _katana_  that was lying down beside her, and without hesitation, Kagura pierced the wooden floor, cutting open the left side of his cheek as the sharp edge of the blade sliced through the flesh. “How do you feel  _now_?”

“Who cares.” Was his reply before she slapped the wounded side of his face, making him wince. The raw flesh stung, but the way she had hit him had added to the pain of the new wound.

Mind you, she had one heavy swing.

“You’re at my mercy now.” She informed him haughtily. “Don’t you  _dare_  forget it.”

Sougo decided right then and there that he would never let her feel any type of satisfaction while she tortured him. With that, he gave her a hard look before telling himself that if he gave no indication of being affected by her blows, she would get bored and leave him alone.

… Hopefully.

It usually worked, right…?

The way he gave her a bored look annoyed her so much. How could he calmly lie down on the floor and give her a deadpan stare while  _she_  played god with his life? If he was trying to be brave about it, he was sorely mistaken. It was  _so_  easy to end his life, but that meant less fun for her. “Are you even listening?!” she demanded angrily, choking him.

“Yeah.” He said calmly despite the pain on his throat. Damn her, but she had quite the grip. “Though I don’t understand why you have to take me hostage… and where the hell did you bring me?”

At this, she gave out a harsh laugh, sending warning bells ringing inside his head.

“I’ll answer your question just this once. We’re in Yoshiwara.”

 _‘Fuck.’_  was his first reaction to the news.

As to why he had reacted the way, it is because the independent city of Yoshiwara forbade the police force from going in to conduct routine inspections as they had deemed the  _Hyakka_  enough to maintain the peace and order. Unfortunately for him, he was now stuck in a place deemed as a ‘paradise’ of sorts for men who were seeking pleasure from the experts, namely the courtesans, for they would be unable to search and locate for him properly; he might as well disappear from the map unless someone manages to bring him outside the games of the city or even at least the outskirts of Edo. Vaguely, he wondered if she too worked as a courtesan here, or was simply allowed under false pretenses to stay here and hide whenever she caught their attention for the petty crimes she had been committing.

“I  _thought_   _you_  are a sadist. Don’t you know the  _meaning_  of the word? Are you just claiming to be one when you’re not?” she said, snapping him back to reality as she quickly flipped him on his stomach. Just when he was about to yell at her, Kagura used her left hand to steady her hold on him as she pressed her palm rather hard against the back of his shoulder. Immediately, he felt excruciating pain and couldn’t help but curse and yell out loud at her who had caused the injury. With that, Kagura laughed harder than before and proceeded to dislocate the other shoulder as well by mimicking her earlier move. “Who’s the sadist now?” she taunted, flipping him on his back again as she bent down to look at him, her face mere inches away from his own. She could see that his crimson eyes were filled with pain and contempt, and that simple reaction alone made her blood go wild. Seeing him in pain was her sole driving force in making  _everything_  miserable for him.

“No one humiliates me and gets away with it, you stupid policeman.” She growled angrily, grabbing him by the cravat of his uniform. Okita winced at the sudden movement as she managed to lift him so easily from the ground, only to slam him back down. The pain was nothing he had ever felt before, though, he had to admit, the humiliation at the hands of this deranged Amanto was more upsetting for him than the physical injury he was suffering from.

It was stupid of him to let his guard down, and all he could do was regret every decision he had made, starting from him rushing the whole transfer process to getting himself into this mess. No doubt they were already looking for him, and that would mean distracting a lot of the men from their usual duties. Causing trouble in the police force was the last thing he wanted to do, yet here he was, at the mercy of the woman whom he had detained weeks ago.

It was so ironic that he was now in her position, albeit abused and tortured by this sadistic alien being who knew no mercy.

He had no one to blame but himself… and no amount of remorse would ever change the fact that the prisoner escaped, all because of—

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” she slapped him across the face and right then and there, blood began dripping on the side of his lip. “Awwww, poor you, you’re  _bleeding_. You Earthlings sure are fragile.” She cooed, eyes filled with malice. “You want me to kiss it better?”

“… I’d rather bleed to death.” Was his curt reply. Another blow to his face, but this time around, she dealt with the opposite side. At this, he spat out the blood that made its way to his mouth and glared at her. “Guess that’s one reason why no one would ever think of kissing you. You’re so  _violent_. Are  _you_  on your period right now?”  he asked in his attempt to lighten the grim situation he was currently in.

Honestly, he needed something,  _anything_ , to keep him sane... even ill-timed humor.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” grabbing him by the forehead, she slammed his head against the wooden floor as hard as she could. “Who the hell do you think you are?!  _I_ am the one who decides if you die or not!” once more, she banged his head against the solid flooring. At his wince, she smiled sardonically. “Are we clear on that?”

He tried not to pass out from the pain this time. His vision was getting fuzzy from the blows, but Sougo did not want her to give the satisfaction she had been waiting for, which was to hear him beg for her to stop. “Why torture me when you can just kill me?”

“Obviously, that wouldn’t be fun.” The sadistic grin was back on her face. “Seems like you’re not giving in… maybe… something a bit more drastic would make you fold.”

With his wrists above his head and both his shoulders were dislocated (that sadistic bitch), Sougo knew that the slightest movement would send him into a world of pain, and that was the last thing he needed right now. Showing any hint of weakness, or worse, passing out, would show her that he was indeed a  _weakling_ , and that would make this sadistic bitch in front of him  _quite satisfied._  Seeing her satisfied would mean that  _she_   _wins_  this mental game between them, and there was no way in hell he would  _ever_  allow that. Sougo was the type who always wanted to win, and he would make sure he wins this one, injuries be damned. Physical injuries were quite easy to heal, dislocated shoulders included, but a damaged pride was another thing altogether.

He felt her hands travel down his torso, which he had anticipated. Sougo figured out that she would then start carving her name on his torso, or worse, break his ribs. No matter what happens, the twenty-year old would endure all of this and—

— _Wait a minute_.

The police officer felt her hands roaming just below his abdomen, and before he could even try and see what she was doing, she delivered yet another stinging slap on his face. The metallic taste of his own blood was slowly becoming familiar to him, and he coughed out a mouthful of it, the sticky liquid running down the sides of his lips. He tried moving his legs in an attempt to stop her from doing whatever the hell it was that she was planning, and in response, she sat down on his thighs, placing all of her weight on her backside as her hands began fiddling the belt tied around the waist of his pants.

 _Shit, what the hell are you—_  Before long, the leather belt was off, and she then took this opportunity to wrap it around his arms and elbows, just alongside the rope she had used earlier to tie him up. “Just to make sure you wouldn’t even dare try to move.” she said right after the wrapping was done, and had made sure that it wouldn’t come off easily by tugging on it roughly, deliberately hurting him in the process. “Now, with that out of the way…”

He felt her unzip his pants, and after pulling it down, she chuckled after seeing his boxer shorts, making him blush in embarrassment and in anger. Out of all the people who just had to see him it this state, it just had to be someone whom he was sure would be on the top of the list of the people he hated after this was over. While he anticipated the torture and the beatings, being touched inappropriately was another thing altogether. Angrily, he spoke up. “I never knew that someone like you would stoop so low and push through with the idea of groping me.”

“You underestimate me, officer. What better way to break you than to do something that few females would dare to do?” another evil cackle (he was honestly close to gagging whenever he heard that disgusting laughter of hers) escaped her lips. “Isn’t it  _funny_  that someone like you, a self-proclaimed sadist, is under  _my_ mercy? No doubt everything you bragged about is a lie.” At this, she pulled down his boxers, exposing him to her, showing  _her_  a side of him that he had never,  _ever_  showed to anyone until this very moment.

“And besides… we’re in Yoshiwara.” She said proudly. “Everyone’s doing it, so why shouldn’t we?”

 _You monster,_  was all he said over and over again as she began fondling him, mocking him, laughing at how he, someone who was always in control, had become  _so obedient_  that after a few minutes of her ministration, to his horror, he had come all over her hands. What was more humiliating was that she had the nerve to rub his essence all over his manhood in an attempt to ‘lubricate it so it’ll be easier for me to masturbate you’… and despite the fact that he willed himself not to succumb to this unwanted caressing, it was rather difficult to do so. It was disgusting, really, for him to come all over her hands, and all she did was mock and humiliate him, telling him that he was  _pathetic_ for letting his body fluids  _dirty_  her hands. He felt her wipe her hands on the fabric of his pants, and at this, he sighed in relief…

… until he found her hovering over him, that familiar, sick grin making its way back on her face once more. The questioning look on his face had said it all, and in that instant, Kagura decided to humor him.

“You thought we were done? Already? Not yet,  _sir_.” She emphasized the last word. “I promised to break you, and I’ll make sure I’m successful  _this time around_.” Seeing him widen his eyes in shock made her grin further. “Oh, and… you’ll need to shut up this time. I won’t let your pathetic cries distract me.” Grabbing the cravat tied around his neck, she untied it, shoved it inside his mouth as she drank in the look of fear evident on his face. Laughing to herself, she unhooked the black vest he wore and unbuttoned the white dress shirt he was wearing, exposing his smooth chest and torso to her. The female Amanto had to admit, this guy was not bad-looking. At least what she was looking at was enough to be called ‘eye-candy’ by Earth and even galaxy standards, and she wouldn’t be  _too repulsed_  with doing a bit of foreplay. His manhood had been expended for the meantime, he needed to rest for just a bit… and she knew that the best way for him to get aroused was to stimulate those supposed ‘pleasure spots’ that the courtesans of Yoshiwara had always been talking about in fierce whispers.

Kagura ran her fingers down his torso and crawled a bit to look at him, meaning to taunt and insult him once more. As soon as their eyes met, his glare would have been enough to stop  _anyone_  from doing further actions, but she was not just about  _anyone_ , and instead, she tried to do something that she had always been curious about: kissing someone on the lips. With her left hand, she removed the cravat that she had placed inside his mouth and slowly lowered her lips to him…

… And felt a hard, thin line against her own.

She pulled away for the meantime to glare at him. “Open your mouth.” She demanded.

“Fuck off. What more do you want?” he growled angrily.

“Then play along and kiss me back!” she yelled before quickly lowering herself once more to kiss him. Okita struggled against her and began to thrash about wildly in an attempt to stop her, but she grabbed his face to still him as she clumsily attempted to kiss him, forcing him to open his mouth with her own, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Angrily, he bit her tongue and she withdrew, but not before slapping him once more, hitting the wounded side of his face. Sougo’s head snapped to the side from the impact and he turned his head back to face her, his eyes filled with disdain. “Hmph. Fine. But still, you’re at my mercy.” She said in her singsong voice as she parted his clothes to the sides to expose more flesh. Tentatively, she flickered her tongue against his nipple, and as soon as she felt him stiffen from the gesture, Kagura continued on with her actions, knowing that this was probably one of those acts that the courtesans talked about. She snaked her hand down his torso once more as she grabbed his manhood, stroking him gently, careful not to grip it too tight. As soon as she felt him grow hard from under her touch, she stopped immediately, and lifted her skirt a bit to remove the pair of disposable panties she had bought earlier at the nearby convenience store while her hostage was fast asleep. Right now, all she had to do was ride him until he would come inside her so she could laugh and mock at his face over how easy it was for him to lose control over a mere sexual act.

Funny, a sadist like him, a  _cherry boy_.

… Not that she was an expert in determining those, but the way he acted, all signs pointed to that surprising fact.

 _How sentimental of you. Were you reserving your first time with someone special? I’m not sorry_ at all  _that I’m ruining it for you. Don’t take it personally… I’m just doing my job in_ breaking you _._

With one swift movement, Kagura lowered herself and took him in, gritting in pain as her body struggled to accommodate him. It  _hurt_ , but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. He  _was_  big, but it was nothing her body couldn’t handle; she was made of tougher stuff, despite her looking so small and frail compared to her other clansmen, but still, the pain…

Exhaling outwardly to distract herself from the discomfort, she slowly raised her hips, only to lower herself almost immediately. Instinctively, she cried out loud from the soreness (stupid move on her part, she had to admit), but refused to pull away. She started all of this, and the look of shame on the policeman’s face would be worth it in the end. After all, someone like her, the person whom he had held captive for a few weeks, would be able to make him  _come,_  and all she had to do was ride him over and over again. Taunting him was a piece of cake, as the look of contempt was obvious whenever she looked at him as she went on with her motions. What was a thin piece of membrane compared to the look of shame on his face when he realizes that whatever she did to him, his body would always,  _always_  be at her mercy and react to her?

 _Guess he isn’t as invincible as he thought he is,_ Kagura thought to herself, smirking, as she watched him, the look on his face akin to horrified as she fastened her pace. Funny, she couldn’t help but let moans of pleasure escape her lips as she bounced against him, his hardness penetrating her. Truth be told, she had  _never_  expected to feel this way, as she heard from the stories among the courtesans that men were selfish creatures, and all they wanted was their own release. All this time, she thought these acts were done only for the sake of the male, but now…

_This feels… really weird, but good in a way…_

The Amanto placed both her hands against his hard abdomen in an attempt to steady herself from the ripples that were making its way all over her body. Just when she felt the pressure starting to build up, a warm feeling shot up inside her, making her stop all of a sudden in wonderment.

… Then she realized that what had just happened was  _against his will_ , which made her automatically sneer.

She slipped his manhood out of her and crawled up once more to meet his eyes that were now reflecting disgust and resentment. “Why are you so  _angry_  at me? It’s all your fault for being disgusting, and you even had the nerve to come inside me. You couldn’t even tell me you were about to come? Oh, wait, my bad. You can’t even talk since you’ve got that cloth stuffed inside your mouth.” Kagura chuckled in satisfaction as she got off of him and yanked the piece of cloth out of his mouth.

As soon as it had been removed and thrown aside, he turned his head to the side and vomited out the bile that rose from within him ever since he had entered her. Sougo felt nauseated as the sexual act replayed in his mind over and over again, prompting him to vomit once more, the clear liquid sticking to his cheek in the process. At this point, he didn’t care anymore if he was staining himself with his own vomit… he would rather choose this over getting himself  _dirtied_  by this… this…

“Now, now, don’t you  _dare_  think we’re done.” She said sweetly. “I still have some use for you.”

… this disgusting, black-hearted woman.

In anger, he raised both his legs to knee her on the back in his clumsy attempt to get even as both his hands were unable to act out the blow he had been itching to throw at her. In retaliation, she decided to choke him as she wrapped her hands around his neck, her grip merciless. As if on cue, just when he was about to lose consciousness, she released him. In response, he coughed violently, each spasm bringing him more pain, all because of his injured shoulders. Okita tried to still himself, knowing that if he kept moving, he might bring further damage to his body. It was really embarrassing to be lying on the floor, his hands over his head, his left foot and his right foot in a cast spread apart and tied together with the sheath of his  _katana_.

He really had no words to describe her other than 'monster'... or was he being too kind with that wording?

She was beyond monstrosity.

This Amanto before him was an abomination.

The young man knew that no matter how he willed his body not to give in, there was no way around it. Sex, after all, was a natural act, and his reaction to a warm body was nothing out of the ordinary.

… But fact remained that he was an unwilling participant in this... disgusting act of  _fucking_. If his opinion towards this woman had been low, she, in his eyes, was now a repulsive beast that should not be shown any type of mercy  _at all_  when encountered. Suffering wounds and injuries were worn proudly as battle scars after it heals, as it was the usual reaction of the members of the police force towards the challenges they face while on duty, but mocking him for being  _helpless, then_   _tying him up_ , and  _openly humiliating_ about his supposed  _weakness_ under her touch had made him feel an emotion he had never  _ever_  encountered until now. The abhorrence he felt at the sight of her made his hand itch for the  _katana_ he always used in slaughtering criminals, and hearing her  _talk_  was enough to trigger the murderous rage inside him that he thought he had long buried within him. The dark side of him was slowly consuming him every moment spent with this disgusting animal, and the rage inside him wanted him to cause havoc.

He wanted to  _kill her_.

Gut her open.

Make her pay for  _this_  humiliation.

This moment in his life, he would never  _ever_  forget this as long as he lives.

This… this… creature before him… he would make sure she would die in the most painful way possible. She would pay for robbing him of his honor, his pride… and his dignity as a man.

No one had the right to humiliate him.

NO. ONE.

* * *

 

Kagura could feel the murderous vibes oozing from him when he tried that stunt to hurt her, when in fact, she had to laugh at his pathetic attempt to try and disarm her. How could someone like him even try to bother with this when it was obvious that it was futile? All he should have done was lie down, relax, and try to enjoy this. Isn’t this what all men want anyway?

And speaking of which… personally, she hasn’t felt satisfied with what happened. She wanted to come too, but it wouldn’t be fun if she just used her fingers to stimulate herself. It would be boring and quick, and it was something that was easily done when one was alone. This Earthling with her, however, was male, and she knew he could… take part with what she was planning to do. Out loud, she said, “Hey, you’re gonna help me come.” Grabbing the katana placed beside him, she flung it aside, away from both of them.

“Do it yourself.” He shot back.

“All I need is your mouth… for now.” Before he could even ask why, she, before embarrassment sets in, lowered herself on his mouth, her sex pressing against his lips. She lifted the dress that she was wearing to find himself glaring at her, though his face was slowly turning pink. “It’s not as if you’ve never done this before, right? Go on… you denied me what I wanted when you came so quickly… at least make me come with your mouth.”

She was expecting him to turn his head away, but to her shock and surprise, he started licking her… slowly at first. This was not lost to her, as the sensitivity of the area, plus his actions, were enough to make her cry out loud. As not to hurt him  _too much_ , she began pressing her sex against his mouth, wanting him to do more, wanting him to lick deeper… this was a rather unusual thing to do, but she found herself wanting more than this oral stimulation. The pressure in her lower half was becoming too unbearable, and as her breathing became heavier and more labored, she used her fingers to spread herself apart, wanting him to go deeper with his licks. As soon as his tongue had touched her clit, Kagura felt her vision go white and the feeling in the lower part of her body intensified, making herself scream as her body shook from the effect of the orgasm that had just happened. Breathing heavily to help her normalize her heartbeat, she slowly got off of him… only to find him with his eyes closed.

She did not know why, but immediately after seeing him lie down motionless, she pressed her ear against his heart. Kagura heard the slow and steady beating of his heart, and let out a sigh… and it further confused her. Didn’t  _she_  want him dead? Why did she have to check up on him then? If he had died, then she would’ve probably started celebrating right then and there, all because he deserved it. No one tortures her and gets away with it.

 _‘Then why did it feel like your stomach dropped when you saw him with his eyes closed? And why did you panic?’_ asked the logical side of her, the one that usually pointed out the things to her during her sane moments.

Right now, she had no answer for that.

Still, for her to panic over something so simple raised the alarm in her.

This Earthling was making her feel foreign things that she couldn’t properly describe… yet instead of unnerving her, she accepted it calmly that shocked even her. And what was this Earthling trying to do to her anyway…?

This was… very disturbing.

Sighing to herself, she looked at the police man once more, and upon seeing him sleep so soundly, she crawled to his side and stared closely at his face. Up close, he looked much more… beautiful, though she regretted the decision of slicing his face with that sword. It would scar, she was sure of it, as Earthlings like him were not like the Yato who healed from their wounds and never left a single scar on their body. Pity, it would lessen his handsomeness, but if one could look at it in another point of view, it was like a marking of sorts, as if he was her  _pet_. At this, her eyes brightened and she smirked in reply, knowing that this scar was like showing to the whole world that he belonged to  _her_ , and this marking would be with him for as long as he lived.

Chuckling to herself, Kagura kissed him on the lips, tasting herself in the process.

 _I wonder… how it’ll feel when he kisses me back?_   She wouldn’t know right now, but maybe soon enough.

She just had to be patient once more.

Right then and there, she understood why Kamui always felt excitement whenever he found himself a new prey, though it her case, it was like she had a living, breathing Sadaharu in the form of an Earthling. Having a new pet excited her, though this time around, all she could do was pamper and enjoy him whenever she had the chance to do so. It was just too bad that her pet had a mind and will of its own… it would’ve been much more fun if he didn’t resist her  _all the time_.

She couldn’t wait until their next meeting.

For the meantime, she would let him live. What was the point in killing him right now anyway? The only thing that had caught her attention was  _him_ , and letting her newest pet live was the most obvious thing to do right now.

He had been fun to play with, and she enjoyed tormenting him. What more could she ask for anyway? Free entertainment  _did_  exist on Earth, and she was slowly appreciating it. When she gets bored, it was easy to kill him and find the next thing to amuse her.

But for now, he would have to be returned so he could heal properly…

… And as soon as he has fully recovers, she would have to claim him once more.

* * *

 

He woke up three days later.

As soon as he came into, Okita Sougo found himself confined in a hospital where shoulder braces were currently strapped to him, while his right leg, still in a cast, was now raised, as the doctors found out that it was swelling quite badly. When asked what happened, he just said that he fell down because he did not have his crutches with him. A thick gauze pad was placed on the left side of his face to cover the four stitches that they used to treat the rather deep wound. He was unable to move freely, for he had been forbidden by the doctors not to move his upper body too much in order for his shoulders to heal. According to them, he did not need any surgery, though if it happened for the second time, he may need to go under the operating table. What puzzled them the most was how it had been possible for him to dislocate  _both_  at the same time, and when they asked him for more details, he shook his head, refusing to tell anything about the nature of his injuries. Knowing better than to prod, the doctors respected his decision and asked no further questions.

In turn, he asked the Shinsengumi how they had managed to find him. He did not inform them that he had ended up in some place in Yoshiwara as not to alarm them, and the best thing he could say without giving it away was that the woman had drugged him and he could not remember anything.

If only that was possible.

“We found you by the riverside.” Said Yamazaki. “We… we actually thought you were dead, Captain! You were bleeding so much and—”

Well, no wonder there were bandages all over his torso… and why there was a stinging sensation on his body. That bitch had a nerve to suddenly show off her carving skills by wounding him while he had passed out from the pain. Not only that, but she heightened the possibility of him  _dying_ , for when they found him, some of his wounds had gotten infected. It took a lot of time and effort to clean him up, and thankfully, they did not have to do anything drastic to his body, save for a lot of stitching.

“I see.” was his reply. “At least… I’m back alive. And the men under my command?”

“They’re all fine.” Yamazaki informed him. “The two others needed blood transfusion, but they’re alright now.”

Should he even thank her for not killing his men?

She shouldn’t have even resisted arrest in the first place anyway, nor had it been a wise move for her to break out of jail.

All he could think about were regrets, and it was not doing him any favors.

He had to move forward.

While the doctors did not ask him for more details about his time in captivity, the same thing cannot be said for the Shinsengumi, who nagged him every time they were visiting him. At first, Hijikata tried his luck, only to be glared at repeatedly. He had stopped on the fourth time he had asked the question, especially since the glare that Sougo aimed at him was enough to haunt him every night.

One thing’s for sure, Hijikata Toushiro concluded that Sougo’s experience had changed him for the worse. Oftentimes, he would stare at the wall, only snapping back when his attention was called for the nth time. When he was not busy daydreaming, Sougo would suddenly ask someone to brush his teeth… even though he just brushed an hour ago.

As much as he wanted to know what happened to the genius of their police force, he did not want to attempt asking him anymore. If he did not want to talk, so be it.

… But it did not mean they wouldn’t follow up on him about it.

What surprised many was that even Kondo Isao, the person whom he had been idolizing ever since his childhood, could not get an answer from him, no matter how hard he coaxed the younger man for more information.

“Sougo, are you really,  _really_  sure that it’s ‘nothing to talk about’? We’re worried about you!” the commander of the Shinsengumi said for probably around the fiftieth time ever since he had regained consciousness. “You’ve been really quiet ever since… well, ever since you woke up, and aside from what you asked ‘zaki, you haven’t said anything about what took place after the escape and—” before he could even continue, Sougo shook his head, clearly fed up.

“Kondo-san, as soon as I am able, I will write my report about it.” He said in his usual monotone. Before the older man could air his concern, Sougo turned to look at him, his crimson-colored eyes filled with seriousness. “Just… trust me on this one.  _Please_.” At this, he bowed his head, steadying his gaze on the ground as he lowered his pride to the man who had been the sole father figure of his life.

“Oh, all right.” Came the resigned reply, which made him raise his head once more, and he tried not to avert his gaze from Kondo’s curious look. “Just… if you need someone to talk to, Toshi and me are available anytime, okay?” at his nod, the commander stood up and patted him on the head. “Glad to hear that.”

Despite the fact that Sougo knew that all of them deserved to know the truth behind his failure to bring back the captive, the mere thought of that incident was enough to make him throw up  _everything_  he had eaten… or the bile that rose from him. He was grateful that the act only happened once, and that was when no member of the police force was on duty in guarding him. The young man sternly told the nurse not to tell anyone about this, and had sworn her to secrecy about it.

At night, he would have nightmares of that incident, and whenever he would wake up from that terrifying ordeal he had dreamed of, he would remember the way that monster would smile mockingly at him, which then would lead to yet another sleepless night on his part, as closing his eyes was enough for him to see her disgusting face. It had already been five days since that incident, yet he could still remember every damn detail. Hell, it had gone so bad that just seeing the color red was enough for him to call a nurse to bring him to the bathroom so he could take a bath and scrub himself clean… despite the fact that he had already taken a bath an hour ago.

_Fuck you for doing this to me…!_

Bitterly, he had to congratulate her for a job well done in breaking him. Despite him trying his best to get better and to forget the incident from his mind, he had to hand it to her for traumatizing him with her antics. Not only did she leave him mentally ill, but the wound she had inflicted on his face had physically scarred him. Personally, he didn’t care if the scar had made him appear less handsome, but it irritated and pissed him off whenever he remembered that the scar existed because that sadistic bitch found it  _amusing_  to show him who was boss. Not only that, but she sliced his face open just to show him that she had managed to use his own weapon against him… as if that was even worth laughing over (unless one was insane like her, of course).

So now, whenever he looked at the mirror, an angry red line would glare back at him, and at that instant, he would be reminded of that  _monster_ , and he would find himself vomiting right then and there.

… And her forcing him to give her oral sex…

It was  _disgusting_  of her to force herself on him, but she had just reached an all-time low when she sat on him and be demanded that he help her orgasm using his mouth. Simply thinking of the incident made him want to brush his teeth over and over again, though he knew that no amount of brushing would make him feel clean after she subjected him to the most humiliating thing he had ever done in his life.

Hell, even if he probably used all the mouthwash available in Edo, he wouldn’t be able to erase the fact that she had forced herself on him… nor would he ever bring himself to forgetting that this happened to him.

Of all the people she had to cross paths with, it just had to be him, Okita Sougo, the ruthless killer in the police force. Hell, if he didn’t use his talents for something like this, he would’ve probably turned into an assassin-for-hire, with the skill set he had at hand…

 _Seems like I have to use it on that animal when I see it again_.

As soon as he was done with his physical therapy, he vowed to get even.

Sougo knew that in order for his plan to become successful, each step needs to be done carefully and at the right time.

For now, he will just concentrate on getting better.

_… I’ll make you pay for destroying me._


End file.
